


The normal love

by Sylvecis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvecis/pseuds/Sylvecis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美国队长和钢铁侠在一起了，生活会有什么不同吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	The normal love

大多数时间美国队长都和钢铁侠在一起。他们一起吃饭，一起散步，在路过公园的时候一起喂那些扑腾扑腾的鸽子，还有在一起说说笑笑。彼得有幸碰到过两次，他们看起来非常自然而且和谐，所以彼得想他大概不该去打扰他们，不过出乎意料的是托尼却喊他过去一起坐坐。

彼得遇到他们的那两次，都和他们一起坐在公园的长凳上。罗杰斯队长，这么说或许很奇怪，表情安详的像个老头子，托尼则是扬扬洒洒地在抛鸽子食，后来他又把撒食这任务交给了彼得。

彼得站起来的时候有大片的白鸽飞起来，钢铁侠指指天空，美国队长在旁边柔和地笑着。

分别的时候托尼给彼得买了一罐冰淇淋，并喊他有空来复仇者大厦玩玩，彼得开心地朝他们挥手。

在提起美国队长和钢铁侠的时候，彼得常常会说他俩像自己的爸爸妈妈一样，有时候他们吵哄哄的，有时候又说着些大道理，像他去世的本叔叔。

直到有一次，克林特在厨房碰到了史蒂夫和托尼他俩，这两个家伙才算公开地成了彼得的爸爸妈妈，不，不是说爸爸妈妈，是这两个家伙真的成了一对。

克林特去厨房的时候史蒂夫正在冲麦片，托尼从后面搂着他，偎在他的脖颈处。克林特大概没反应过来这是什么情况，所以直到娜塔莎过来的时候他还愣在那里。史蒂夫首先发现了他们，然后他拉起托尼的手，告诉大家他们已经在一起了。

这个通告真够平静的，以至于没人能表示出什么惊讶来。他们两个确实常常在一起，有时候会在一起争吵，有时候又在一起看电影。史蒂夫没像以前那么顽固了，托尼也安静了许多，复仇者们后知后觉地了解到原来是他们已经在一起了。

这么想想，托尼的眉宇柔和了很多，有时候确实有点史蒂夫的影子，史蒂夫也一样。就像是两个人融合到了一起似的，这真让人感到奇妙。

对于复仇者团队里有两个人，还是中流砥柱的两个人走到了一起，克林特表现出了空前的焦虑。他在每个无聊的下午担心着会不会因为两个人的私人关系影响到团队，或者是影响到他的职位和生活，不过好在什么事都没有发生。

除了他更普遍地看到他们两个一起停留在厨房里，像一对交往了五十年的夫妻一起温存地交谈着，什么都没有改变。

史蒂夫还是会去神盾局做报告，索尔也会在外面飞行的时候看到美国队长一个人走着。至于托尼，班纳很高兴在需要的时候依然可以在工作室找到托尼。

托尼和班纳交谈的时候还会抓住空闲吃点东西。

有一次班纳问托尼和史蒂夫交往感觉怎么样，托尼微微笑了起来。“很好。”他说。

托尼的脸颊呈现出一种很健康的红色，翘起的嘴唇让他看起来神采飞扬。他既像以前的那股活跃自信，又透着一种安和与平静，班纳很高兴他终于想通了。

至于想通了什么，他也说不上来，大概是想通了糟糕的自己和生活吧。

在他们公布在一起的第一次会议中，弗瑞表现地坐立难安，看起来像是钢铁侠和往常一样坐在美国队长的左手边带给了弗瑞和往常不一样的感觉。他有好几次陷入诡异的愣神中，忘记了自己的下一句话是什么，最后史蒂夫替他把话接了过去，说完了会议的事件。

托尼有时候会插嘴说点意见，有时候只是说个打趣地冷笑话，或者和克林特一起东扯西扯着一些自以为有趣的事。

看起来好像没什么，弗瑞想，看来是我想得太多了。

一切好像都没有什么变化，但是大家都忐忑着。作为复仇者通常他们没有太多的私人事件，现在美国队长和钢铁侠搞在了一起，这该是个大新闻才对。

克林特的意思是说，这么平静太让人不安心了。就好像是暴风雨前的宁静一样。连娜塔莎都对他的不详预感不置可否。

班纳没说什么，大多数都在实验室。

而索尔似乎这辈子压根就没纠结过。

但是克林特仍然焦躁不安地等待着，以至于史蒂夫在说复仇者集合的时候，他整个人从沙发上惊叫了起来。

他已经做好了完全的准备，当备用的炮灰，考虑到之前一直是铁罐当炮灰来着。

出乎他意料的是，罗杰斯队长将最危险的任务交给了铁罐。

倒不是…有什么不对…其实索尔也可以去完成那个任务的，只是麻烦了些。托尼是冲锋的最佳人选，史蒂夫派他去了，他完全赞同，这很合理，没什么不对的…

但是…

但是难道托尼不是队长的男朋友吗？

克林特的嘴巴比大脑领先了一步，他出声阻拦了史蒂夫的决定。“嘿…别！”他在通讯器里嚷嚷着。

“有什么问题吗？”通讯器传来史蒂夫平稳的声音，克林特才意识到他说了话。

“这…这挺危险的…”克林特磕磕绊绊地说着，“我是说，你让铁蛋去？”

“你有什么问题？”托尼的声音也传了过来，克林特完全不知道自己在说什么了，但是这感觉不对劲。

最终史蒂夫安抚了他。

“这挺危险的，出于私心我不愿托尼去，但是我不能出于私心干涉团队的效率，也不能限制钢铁侠的发挥，所以我还是要做最合理的决定。”史蒂夫在通讯器里平和地说着，“而且我也相信钢铁侠，你不相信你的队友吗？”

“嘿，谢谢！”托尼轻快的声音传过来。

“我…相信…我猜，虽然他有一张不靠谱的嘴，虽然你们是一对儿，但这没啥影响。对，你说的没错。”克林特终于找回了氧气。

“很抱歉让你有所担忧。”史蒂夫说着，坚定的声音盖过了托尼的“你才是不靠谱的贱嘴。”

克林特呼了口气。

“好了，钢铁侠走前线，鹰眼继续在高台，索尔去牵制一下小兵们，大家各司其职。”

“收到。”

 

克林特花了一点点时间认识到美国队长和钢铁侠的爱情和别人的没什么不同，更没有什么毁灭性的影响。这一点点时间大概是三分钟，在他看到所有人的行动都没有受到任何影响之后。

他的瞄准镜能看到前面那个金红色的身影，那个其实他一直都信赖着的队友。不过他不会说出来的。

 

美国队长和钢铁侠在一起的很多天之后，大家都知道了这两人的关系，但是没人发表什么意见。

身份对他们没什么影响，相反地，共同战斗的过程中他们更加默契了。

罗杰斯仍然会一个人晨跑，斯塔克仍然在工作间研究他的东西。

他们一直在一起，却又好像从没在一起过。

只是当蜘蛛侠再次路过那个飞满白鸽的老公园的时候，可以看到美国队长拉着钢铁侠的手在亲吻他。

 

-END-


End file.
